


Do Not Disturb

by winonawriter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8x04 remix, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winonawriter/pseuds/winonawriter
Summary: Brienne wakes up. Jaime is gone.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Do Not Disturb

She should have known the instant her hand fell through the air and landed on cold sheets.

The knocking persisted, grew louder, as she stumbled through the house. She squinted toward the kitchen to read the time on the oven.

Two officers stood warped by the glass of the peephole.  
  
She couldn’t understand what they were saying. She couldn’t hear anything over her heartbeat.

The shorter man took a step forward and she slammed the door shut, closing the tiny gap that allowed their voices to reach her.

She ran back to the bedroom and grabbed for her phone on the nightstand, coming up short once again. She flipped the lights on and spotted it on his side.

The missed call and voicemail stared back at her.

_I know what you’re thinking but I had to silence your phone because if you picked up, I would turn around. And don’t worry. I’m not balancing the phone on the steering wheel, I’m actually calling through the car bluetooth thing. Can you tell? I know I’m shouting but I still don’t understand how it’s picking up what I’m saying. Or if it even is. God, I hope you can hear me. Anyway. You’re right. I can’t help her. But part of me, or maybe it’s part of her that’s always been inside me, is convinced I can. I wish I was enough for her. But I can get her the help she needs. Well, I have to try. Just one last time. I’ll call you once I’m there. Love you._


End file.
